I'll Give You All Of It
by FictionFantasy VI
Summary: It's the day of the wedding and Winry reflects on the past and ponders about the future as she marries the man of her dreams.  An EdxWinry fic. Told in Winry's perspective


**Just a short story I did a year ago but never published. When I wrote this, I had only started to watch Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, so I might have gotten some things wrong,but I had seen the other FMA series and seen a little** **of the ending of Brotherhood. I was soooo happy to learn that Ed and Winry get married, so I decided to try writing a short fic about their wedding day told through Winry's point of view. Hope you enjoy it!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Winry's P.O.V.

I ruffle the skirt of my white wedding dress lightly as I sigh with pleasure. The multiple earrings I usually wear are replaced with a simple pair of diamonds and the small heart shaped, gold locket that had once been my mother's adorns my neck. Today's the day. Today, on this beautiful spring morning, I will finally say "I do" to the one and only Edward Elric. It's been exactly two years since the day he proposed to me, if you could even call that a proper proposal. That day, he had told me he would give me half his life if I would give half of mine in return. Equivalent exchange he said. What an idiot. Talking about the law of equivalent exchange as a way of proposing. Who but an Alchemist would actually do that. Honestly, sometimes it's hard to remember why I fell in love with him in the first place. Still, proper or not...I said yes. I look in the mirror and smile as I recall the memory. It still makes me blush to remember the way I answered, but I wouldn't take back a word of it. On that day, I told him I would give him my entire life. And that's exactly what I'm going to do.

I tried not to wiggle as Riza Hawkeye applied makeup to my face and Mei Chang, my maid of honor, fixed up my hair. Granny was getting the veil ready while Gracia Hughes tried to keep her daughter Elicia, my flower girl, from messing up her hair.

"Stop wriggling so much Winry. You're going to make me make a mistake." Riza said with a slightly annoyed face.

"Sorry. I'm just not used to putting on that much makeup. Are you sure we have to do this?"

Gracia patted my shoulder and smiled "It's your wedding day. It's practically your duty to look your best. This a once in lifetime occurrence after all."

"Well...if you put it that way..."

Mei sighed and shook her head "Honestly, trying to dash off to the church looking like this? Did you honestly think that I was going to let you walk down the aisle in a simple pony tail?" She stated more than asked.

After finishing my hair and makeup, Granny took the liberty of placing the bridal veil on my head. With my hair up in a fancy bun with loose strands in the back and sides, and my face made up with pink rose-colored makeup, I honestly couldn't believe what I saw in the mirror. Was that really me?

'Mommy, Winry looks like a princess' Alicia said tugging at her mother's skirt.

'She does, doesn't she sweetie.'

Granny sniffed a bit and said with a proud smile 'You look just like your mother did on her wedding day. Of course, you are wearing her wedding dress and locket...

Riza nodded with approval as she patted down her own burgundy floor-length dress and fiddled with the engagement ring on her left hand. 'I think we did a fair enough job on you. Edward's a lucky guy. If this sight doesn't make his jaw hit the floor, I don't know what will.'

I chuckled as I pictured that thought. That _is_ something that Ed would do.

Mei nodded in agreement. 'Edward-sama should be pleased. So...do you think Alphonse-sama will be pleased seeing me in an Amestrian dress?' Mei asked as she twirled around in her floor-length, rose colored dress.

We all laughed lightly at this. No doubt Alphonse would turn red from blushing

Granny looked at her watch and then started shooing us out of the room. 'Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get you to the church, before the shorty decides to come over here and bring you himself!'

The ceremony was to be held at the local church in Resembool. It was a small church, so it didn't take much to fill it up...still, it made me happy to see it squeezed full of the people who had cared for and supported us all these years. Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, lieutenant Breda, lieutenant Havoc, Officer Fallman, Sergeant Fuery...the whole gang that was involved in all that trouble four years ago. Even Ling Yao and Lan Fan had shown up. No doubt, they had tagged along behind Al, when he came back home.

Seeing Ed in a tux was quite the sight, especially since he looked extremely uncomfortable in it compared to his best man and brother, Alphonse. When the procession ends, Mei goes off to the side and takes my bouquet with her, and Elicia skips back to her mother in the front row. As Granny gives me away, and Edward takes my hand in his, my heart skips a beat.

There are sniffles heard throughout the church as the minister recites the rite. It feels like I'm still in a dream state, and the only thing telling me that this is all real is the feel of Edward's right hand. A hand that had, for so long, been metal and cold, but now was warm with blood, and rough from hard work. The minister's words have flown by, and finally it's my turn to be asked.

'Winry Rockbell, do you take Edward Elric for your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?

Looking into Edward's eyes, I see an earnest and sincere love that tells me that I don't have to worry, and I _know_ that I don't even have to think about the question. I _know_ that there will be tough times. I _know_ that we will fight sometimes. But...I also _know_ that I'll be happy.

"I do."

There was no honeymoon for us. Instead, we spent our first day as newly weds continuing to build a new house on the exact spot where the old Elric house had once stood. It had been Ed's idea and his way of giving me a present. With every one's help, and some assistance from Al's improved alchemy skills, the house was finished that very day. Moving the furniture in could wait, so we celebrated inside the newly built house with food brought over by the locals. For some reason, everyone got really nervous when I offered to cook. What's their problem? I can bake a pretty decent apple pie. At least it ends up only a dark brown now instead of black.

After we had finally seen off the last guest, and Al and Mei left to spend the night at Granny's, It was already close to midnight. Even though it was late, Edward agrees to accompany me to visit my parents grave. I kneel down to place the bouquet of lilies that I had brought with me next to the tablet engraved with their names.

"_Hey mom, dad...I__ got married today...I wish you were here to see it. I know, I know. You're always watching over me, right? Still...It would've been great wouldn't it you could have personally been here to see me off..." _Pausing for a moment, I glance back up at Edward, only to see that he had wandered off to his mother's and father's graves, looking deep in thought. I remembered then that I wasn't the only one aching for my parents. Edward and I were both in the same boat in that department. I look back to my parent's graves again as I begin to stand up with one final thought. _"Together forever right mom? Fighting, laughing, tears, and smiles; they're all part of life right? And Edward and I will surely experience them all. But even so...I'll never hold back any of myself from my husband even if he needs to. After all...marriage is based on love, not equivalent exchange, right?"_

With a smile on my face, I grab Edward's hand as we walk slowly back to our new house, soaking in the sight of the night sky and relishing in the peace. As we approach the house, Edward comments that we should split the left overs of my apple pie so it won't spoil, saying "I'll take half of it, if you take half." And I can't help but laugh as I teasingly answer "I'll give you all of it!"

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**And that's a wrap! Thanks to all the readers who take the time out of their busy life to read this extremely amateur story XD Telling a story in first person perspective has never been my strong suit ^^' but I felt that it would be the best way to tell this story.**

**Review please! :D  
><strong>


End file.
